Ryder (mission)
|location = Ryder's House, Ganton |fail = Wasted Busted Ryder dies Freaking out Old Reece or the pizza restaurant manager Ryder's Picador destroyed |reward = Respect Barbers Restaurants Tattoo Parlors |unlocks = Tagging Up Turf |unlockedby = Sweet & Kendl |todo = Get in Ryder's car! Go with Ryder to the barbers. Walk into the marker to get a haircut. Enter the Pizza shop and buy some food. Walk into the marker to buy a pizza. Get in Ryder's car! You've left Ryder behind! Get in Ryder's car! Drive Ryder home. }} Ryder is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families member Lance "Ryder" Wilson from his home. Mission Carl drops by Ryder's house in Grove Street. Ryder does not seem that excited to see Carl back. Ryder explains that a local pizza store in Idlewood keeps painting over a Grove Street Families tag on the building, and he wants to "teach the owner a lesson". He asks Carl to come along, to which Carl agrees. The two get into Ryder's Picador and drive over to the barber shop. Carl asks if Old Reece still owns the shop, to which Ryder warns Carl not to get a haircut there, stating that Reece popped his membrane years ago. Despite Ryder's advice, Carl goes inside the barber shop and gets a new haircut. Afterwards, Carl goes back outside and Ryder comments on his new haircut. Ryder tells Carl to go over to the pizza place across the street and get them some food while he finishes smoking. After Carl orders the food, Ryder walks over to the counter with a gun and attempts to rob the premises. However, the clerk recognises Ryder, and frightens Ryder and Carl off with a shotgun. Carl and Ryder flee outside and get into Ryder's Picador. Carl and Ryder drive back to Ryder's house in Grove Street. After returning to Grove Street, Ryder tells Carl to go over and see Sweet at his house to talk to him about the graffiti all across the hood. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Ryder's car! *Go with Ryder to the barbers. *Walk into the marker to get a haircut. *Enter the Pizza shop and buy some food. *Walk into the marker to buy a pizza. *Get in Ryder's car! *You've left Ryder behind! *Get in Ryder's car! *Drive Ryder home. Reward The reward for completing the mission is an increase of three Respect points. The Sweet mission strand is also opened starting with the first mission, Tagging Up Turf. A phone call from Sweet will also be available, describing changes in the city's gangs. Transcript Gallery Rydermission-GTASA2.jpg|Ryder attempting to rob the pizza parlor as Carl looks on. Rydermission-GTASA3.jpg|CJ drivers Ryder away from the shotgun-wielding pizza parlor staff. Walkthrough Ryder-GTASA-SS1.png|CJ comes to visit Ryder at his house in Grove Street to find him readying a pistol. Ryder-GTASA-SS2.png|Ryder notices CJ and coldly asks him what he came to his house for. Ryder-GTASA-SS3.png|CJ tells Ryder that he came to see how he's doing and asks what he's up to. Ryder-GTASA-SS4.png|Ryder says it's good to see CJ again. Ryder-GTASA-SS5.png|CJ jokingly asks him if he's not going to show any 'homie love' and give him a hug or anything. Ryder-GTASA-SS6.png|Ryder then gets up, gives CJ a hug and asks how he's doing. Ryder-GTASA-SS7.png|CJ asks Ryder what he's preparing a pistol for. Ryder-GTASA-SS8.png|Ryder tells CJ that some pizza shop keeps painting over Grove Street tags. Ryder tells CJ that he's planning to go over there and rough up the owner. Ryder-GTASA-SS9.png|Ryder says that by painting over the tags he's insulting Grove Street and asks CJ if he wants to come too. CJ agrees. Ryder-GTASA-SS10.png|Ryder finishes his cigar and tells CJ to head outside. Ryder-GTASA-SS11.png|CJ and Ryder getting into Ryder's Picador. Ryder-GTASA-SS12.png|CJ and Ryder head towards their destination in Idlewood. On the way to the pizza shop, CJ asks Ryder if a barber by the name of Old Reece still works in Idlewood and tells him that he's thinking of getting a haircut. Ryder-GTASA-SS13.png|On the way to the high street in Idlewood, Ryder asks CJ when he'll leave for Liberty City again. CJ tells Ryder that he's planning to stay. Ryder-GTASA-SS14.png|Ryder asks him why he had this change of heart and CJ tells him that it's because all of his homies and his family are in Los Santos and he wants to be with them. Ryder-GTASA-SS15.png|Ryder says that his family and homies were always in Los Santos, so CJ's reasoning makes no sense at all. Ryder-GTASA-SS16.png|CJ tells Ryder that he didn't know how bad things were going for their set until he came back, so that contributed to his desire to stay in Los Santos. Ryder-GTASA-SS17.png|Ryder tells CJ that he still considers him a buster and that CJ can not expect Ryder to forgive him for leaving Grove Street behind so quick. Ryder-GTASA-SS18.png|CJ and Ryder arriving at Old Reece's barbershop. Ryder-GTASA-SS19.png|CJ and Ryder at the barbershop. Ryder-GTASA-SS20.png|CJ heading inside to see Reece and get a haircut. Ryder-GTASA-SS21.png|CJ in the barbershop. Ryder-GTASA-SS22.png|CJ takes a look at the haircut selection. Ryder-GTASA-SS23.png|After getting a haircut, CJ heads outside. Ryder-GTASA-SS24.png|CJ walks out of the barbershop and Ryder comments on his haircut. Ryder-GTASA-SS25.png|After a short conversation, Ryder tells CJ to go into the pizzeria and get something to eat while he finishes smoking his blunt. Ryder-GTASA-SS26.png|CJ walking into the pizzeria. Ryder-GTASA-SS27.png|CJ in the pizzeria. Ryder-GTASA-SS28.png|CJ browsing the pizzeria's menu. Ryder-GTASA-SS29.png|CJ eats some food, while Ryder prepares for something. Ryder-GTASA-SS30.png|Ryder puts a mask on, approaches the clerk and announces a raid. Ryder-GTASA-SS31.png|The pizza clerk immediately recognizes Ryder and implies that this is not the first time that Ryder tries to hold up the pizza shop. Ryder-GTASA-SS32.png|Ryder refuses to accept that the clerk recognized him and says he mistook him for someone. The clerk comments on Ryder's height and says that there's not a smaller person in the whole neighborhood. Ryder-GTASA-SS33.png|CJ tells Ryder that they need to get out of there, since Ryder got recognized. Ryder-GTASA-SS34.png|Ryder puts his gun down and tells CJ that he's giving up too quick. Ryder-GTASA-SS35.png|The clerk pulls out a shotgun from under the counter and fires off a warning shot. Ryder-GTASA-SS36.png|Ryder and CJ running out of the restaurant. Ryder-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ and Ryder running back to Ryder's Picador. Ryder-GTASA-SS38.png|As CJ and Ryder start driving away from Idlewood, Ryder tells CJ to get them back to Grove Street. Ryder-GTASA-SS39.png|CJ and Ryder heading back to Grove Street. Ryder-GTASA-SS40.png|CJ and Ryder arriving back at the cul-de-sac in Grove Street. Ryder-GTASA-SS41.png|Ryder tells CJ that he should go and see Sweet soon, as he wants to see CJ for some tagging. Ryder-GTASA-SS42.png|Ryder and CJ say their goodbyes to each other and Ryder walks back into his house. Ryder-GTASA-SS43.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 2 - Ryder (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 2 - Ryder (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 2 - Ryder (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *After the player comes out of the barbers and talks to Ryder, if Carl comes out with an expensive haircut ($200+), Ryder takes back what he said about Reece. If Carl comes out with a cheaper hairstyle (under $200), he will continue to insult Reece (this appears to be false in the Xbox version of the game, as coming out with a Flat Top ($500) will still have Ryder insult Reece). **Ryder has a third, unused comment on CJ's hairstyle."What's that? A wig or something?" The Cutting Room Floor *If a player visits Old Reece without money, they will automatically be given $52. In the pizza shop, they will be given $2, allowing them to buy the cheapest meal.What happens if CJ has no money (in debt) during the mission Ryder? In the Beginning mission 3 - YouTube, ZMOONCHILD, timestamps 14:43 & 16:28 *The song heard inside Ryder's home is Alwayz Into Somethin' by N.W.A, a song also heard on Radio Los Santos. *The clerk in the pizza shop says to Ryder, "I feel sorry for your dad", similar to what a clerk says to a character in the beginning of the movie "Menace II Society", which Ryder's voice actor, MC Eiht, has appeared in. *In the brief cutscene at Ryder's House, Ryder armed himself with a Glock 17, but when he's about to rob the Pizza Parlor, he pulls out a Colt M1911A1. This is due to the fact that the Pistol in GTA: San Andreas has two different models: A Glock model for cutscenes, and the Colt model (originally from Grand Theft Auto III) for gameplay. *In a beta screenshot, Ryder can be seen leaning against a Sadler. *Before the player stops at the barber, Ryder's car is damage-proof. However, the engine will still begin smoking if it sustains too much damage. *The cutscene where Ryder comments on Carl's hair cannot normally be skipped. However, if the player fails and retries the mission, it can be skipped. *The player will be followed by the clerk wherever they go until the mission is passed or failed. *In the Windows store version of the game, it is possible to use this mission to skip all the way to the firetruck chase section of End of the Line. The method is explained here. See Also *Mission walkthrough References Navigation }} de:Ryder (Mission) es:Ryder (misión) ru:Ryder (миссия) pl:Ryder (misja) fr:Ryder (mission) pt:Ryder (missão) nl:Ryder (missie) fi:Ryder (tehtävä) uk:Ryder vi:Ryder (nhiệm vụ) ar:رايدر (مهمة) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas